


Gimme Danger

by notlucy



Series: Additional Information [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bondage, But not super focused on the daddy kink part, Consensual Kink, Cookies, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fetish Club, Flogging, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Older Man/Younger Man, Power Exchange, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy
Summary: Bucky doesn't have time to explore his exhibitionist kink. He'svery busy.He asks Steve about it anyway.





	1. Little Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This story is a continuation of the universe established in [Proprietary Information](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11964402/chapters/27054777). You don't necessarily need to read PI to enjoy this one, as it's basically two chapters of fluff and kinky smut. However, the larger story will give you context for the relationship. 
> 
> For readers who are following along in the PI universe, this takes place seven and a half months after the end of the epilogue. That means Steve and Bucky have been together for about two years, give or take the time they were broken up.

There were a lot of factors that led to Bucky Barnes being tied up by Steve Rogers in a room full of people. Bucky couldn’t actually remember any of them at the moment, but he was sure the series of events was entirely logical.

What had happened was this:

Bucky had seen an event for New York City’s kink community posted on Fetlife (which was just something he _occasionally_ browsed, thank you very much). The event in question was a play party, held at a private club on a weekend in early November, and he immediately filed it away as “no thanks.” He was just starting his second year of grad school, he was about to be super busy with papers and field work, and he didn’t need to think about play parties. Or the idea of Steve telling him what to do in front of other people. Or those people watching while Steve did things to him.

Nope.

Which was why he brought it up at dinner two days later.

“Have you ever…?” he asked, pushing his salad around his plate, not quite making eye contact with Steve.

“Hmm?”

“Been to like...one of those clubs?”

Steve raised an eyebrow, “you’ll have to be more specific.”

Bucky squirmed in his seat, hating the idea of specific. “Like...a sex club?”

Another bite of Steve’s burger disappeared before he answered, and it was as though he _enjoyed_ making Bucky wait. “Huh. Like, a sex club, or a fetish club?”

“...like...what’s the difference?” Because he honestly wasn’t sure.

“Well,” Steve said, in that tone that meant he was going to give Bucky an Important Lecture about Kink, “a sex club is usually a swingers thing, or a place people go just to fuck. A fetish club is generally more about people with similar interests coming together to meet one another, try new things, show off their toys. Sometimes there’s sex, sometimes there isn’t. Depends on the club. People will come in and do scenes, but it’s not focused on sex as much as on the, you know. Dynamics.”

“So, the latter, I guess,” he shrugged, reaching for his water. “Even if you’re making it sound like a freakin’ community center, Stevie.”

That made Steve laugh. “It’s more like that than some dark, scary dungeon, Buck.”

“So you _have_ been to one?” he asked, since it seemed like Steve knew plenty about them.

“Yes,” he said with a shrug. “Quite a few. There are a couple in the city that I like. Some are better than others, some are safer.”

“But you don’t go anymore.”

Steve gave him a withering stare. “Ask a stupid question, Bucky…”

“Okay, okay…” he sighed, holding his hands up. “I just mean, like, do you miss it? Going to places like that?”

“Sure, sort of,” Steve said. “I usually wasn’t going to play with anyone, just to meet people. Peggy and I used to go, even after we broke up. She was more into public play than I was.”

“Oh,” Bucky nodded, pushing his food around on his plate some more.

Steve, probably sensing that there was more to the conversation, reached over to cover his hand lightly. He was better about that now, reading Bucky’s moods. Not perfect, but better. “You want to talk about it more after dinner?”

Bucky really, really did, and he was relieved when Steve agreed to take care of the dishes before joining him in the den to curl up on the sofa. It was easier to talk when Steve could hold him, and remind him that it wasn’t abnormal to be at least a little curious about the broader community of interest around the stuff Bucky still thought of as private, and secret, and theirs.

“So what brought this on?” Steve asked, his fingers trailing across the skin of Bucky’s arm lightly.

“I saw this play party event thing on Fetlife,” he admitted. Steve knew Bucky had a profile, though that was as far as it went. They weren’t friends, and Bucky had never gone looking for Steve’s account (though he was pretty sure one existed, even if it was dormant). It wasn’t a trust thing, it was just a Bucky thing, and Steve respected it.

“Ah,” Steve said. “Where’s the event?” Bucky told him, and Steve nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  “Yeah, I know that club. It’s a good one, interesting variety of people. They teach a lot of classes about consent and safety, too.”

“Oh,” Bucky nodded. “But it’s like...members only, right?”

“It is,” he said. “It’s very discreet. But I’m sure I still know people who know people who could get us in.” He hesitated. “If you wanted to go.”

“I’m just...curious,” he said, downplaying his interest. “Maybe. I dunno. Would I have to be like...naked the whole time?”

Huffing out a laugh, Steve shook his head. “It’s not really like that, sweetness. Nobody’s going to force you to do anything. You could just go and hold my hand all night if you wanted to. Totally anonymous, nobody’s gonna bother you.”

“So someone like you could...go, and it wouldn’t make the news?” he asked curiously.

“I’ve seen politicians you’d recognize. Actors, musicians. None of them have ever been outed. Phones checked at the door. They take it seriously,” he said.

“Huh,” Bucky shrugged. “Maybe.”

 

* * *

 

“So like, what would we wear if we went to the club?”

Steve looked up from where he’d been settled in between Bucky’s thighs, lube on his fingers and a smirk on his face. “Depends. I could pick something out for you.”

“Maybe.”

 

* * *

 

“How do they make sure nobody’s getting hurt?”

“I...what?” Steve looked genuinely perplexed, glancing over at Bucky as they came to the top of the ridge on the hike they’d tackled that weekend (because Bucky, surprisingly, had come to really like hiking).

“Like, at the club, how do they know nobody’s gonna get...tied up and assaulted, or whatever?”

“There aren’t private rooms, Buck,” he explained. “Everything’s in a big, open space. There are people who monitor the scenes, and there’s a club safe word - if someone yells that, people go right to them.”

“Oh.”

“You know you wouldn’t have to play, right? We could just watch.”

“I’m not...yeah. Maybe.”

 

* * *

 

“Would you like it?”

“Would I like what?” This time, Steve was in his office at home, getting some work done while Bucky marked up a case study for school.

“If I wanted to go to the club. And let you...remember when you said you wanted to fuck me in front of the board of directors?”

“I remember.”

“I mean, not that. But...would you like it if...you got to show me off to people, a little?”

Steve regarded him carefully. “I would like it,” he said after a pause. “But I don’t _need_ it. Would _you_ like it?”

“...kinda think I might.”

“Then I’ll figure it out, okay? Nothing you don’t want to do.”

“Nothing I don’t want to do.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky was beyond keyed up the day of the party, which meant an insufferable amount of brattiness. He was, he had to admit to himself, being a little shit to Steve most of the day. Steve, who had the patience of a saint, had seemingly chalked it up to nerves. He didn’t even bring it up until he came out of the shower, towel around his hips, studying Bucky where he lay stretched out on the bed, naked save for his boxers.

“Hey,” he said. “I picked up something for you to wear, brat.”

“You did?” Bucky asked because he’d just been planning on wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt and a black jacket. That seemed like what a cool, interesting, sexy person would wear to a fetish club.

“Uh huh. You don’t have to, but I told you I’d pick something out for you, so…” Crossing to his side of the closet, Steve opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of, yup, leather pants. Which, in theory, should have been utterly ridiculous. But Bucky was pretty sure they were going to look damn good on him.

Still. He wasn’t going to let Steve get away without a _little_ teasing. “Stevie, those are so...early aughts.”

Steve actually laughed at that, throwing the pants at him and shrugging. “Then don’t wear them, jerk.”

“I’ll wear them,” he said immediately. Because actually, his ass would look great.

“Don’t wear anything underneath them,” Steve said casually, as he went back to the closet and pulled out some black pants and a grey button-down for himself. “And you can wear whatever you think looks good with them.”

Bucky was relieved for the guidance, starting to get dressed per Steve’s instructions. Steve didn’t say anything for another few minutes, but when he spoke his tone indicated the importance of what he was saying.

“I need you to communicate with me tonight, okay?” he said. “The nerves, I get, but the sullen crap you’ve been pulling all day won’t fly. If you’re not happy, you tell me. You want to try something, you tell me. I’ll check in with you, but I’m not going to ask you to do anything you aren’t ready for.”

Bucky chewed on his bottom lip, nodding. “Okay,” he agreed. “Sorry I’ve been kind of an asshole.”

Steve smiled, crossing the few steps between them to press a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. “I know,” he said. “This really isn’t that scary, okay? These are normal people. Well, as normal as us, anyway.”

“That doesn’t inspire like...huge amounts of confidence, Stevie,” he smirked.

“Just get your shoes on.”

 

* * *

 

There was a line to get in. Steve, holding a duffel bag that Bucky was _very_ curious about, was gripping his hand as Bucky shivered, partly from nerves and partly from the fact that it was early November and kind of chilly to be outside in just a light jacket.

As they progressed into the lobby of the building, he was surprised to find a very kind looking middle-aged woman behind a desk. She was wearing a pretty floral dress and a cardigan, and hell, she could have been in HR, save for the fact that she also had a thick, leather collar around her neck. Steve’s pseudonym (Grant Stevens, because he was a _huge dork_ ) was on a list which indicated they were being sponsored as non-members. She had them show ID and fill out a liability form before they were required to put their phones in a small locker, Steve slipping the key into his pocket. It was...oddly clinical. More like going to a doctor’s office than a fetish club.

Steve paid the cover for each of them before he put a firm hand on the small of Bucky’s back and ushered him through a doorway and into...someone’s cozy living room. What the hell? Bucky had been sure there were going to be immediate screams of pain and moans of pleasure, but instead there were just groups of people sitting around on comfy couches, chatting casually and eating a whole array of snack food.

Granted, some of them were naked, or close to naked, but it wasn’t quite the debauched hedonism Bucky had been expecting.

“Is...this is it?” he asked softly, keeping close to Steve, who smiled.

“Party’s in the play space, this is just the lounge - it’s where people relax before and after scenes.”

“Oh.” Bucky knew about scenes. He guessed he and Steve did ‘scenes’ sometimes, though what they did never really seemed to end. If they wanted to try something new, they just talked about it, and then they did it. Their games were a part of their lives, unless otherwise specified, and Bucky preferred it that way.

“You want to sit down in here, or go see the playroom?” Steve asked, his thumb rubbing soothing circles against Bucky’s lower back.

“Um...here,” he said. Because he could deal with a comfy living room, even if there were naked people in it.

Steve seemed fine with that, settling in on one of the sofas and letting Bucky snuggle up to him. People were friendly, striking up a conversation with them almost immediately. It was funny - none of them knew Steve or Bucky, but their shared kinky interests brought about a certain sense of camaraderie. After all, they were there for the same reason.

The woman sitting next to them was the friendliest. She talked with Steve about how no, it wasn’t his first time, but it was Bucky’s, and that he was glad to be back after a few years away. Bucky, meanwhile, got distracted by people watching. It was easy to do, considering the variety of people passing through the space. There were all shapes and sizes - the sheer variety of humanity represented was staggering. It was kind of nice to see people who were just, well, comfortable with themselves and their bodies, even if those bodies weren’t the conventional definition of perfect.

The set of double black doors that led to what he assumed was the playroom swung open and shut fairly often. Most people were going in, but eventually, people started coming the other way. He didn’t mean to stare, but it was hard not to as a man with grey streaks in his hair led a shivering young woman to one of the couches. She was naked, save for a thick fleece blanket around her shoulders. When she passed them, Bucky could see raised welts on the back of her thighs.

“Hey,” Steve’s voice cut through him, and he realized he was gripping Steve’s thigh fairly hard. “You alright, baby?”

“Uh huh,” he replied. And he was, but it was a lot to take in at once. Steve had never left marks like that on him. “She’s okay?”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded. “See? She’s happy.” And it was true: the woman did look content as the man she’d come in with fetched her juice and a cupcake from the table that contained all the snacks.

“Oh,” he said, nodding his head.

“That’s how you look, sometimes,” Steve teased him, tickling his side lightly.

“No, I don’t,” he replied defensively, squirming away from Steve’s hand.

“Yeah, you do,” he laughed, pulling him closer. “You don’t see yourself, I do. I know you don’t believe in subspace, but that’s subspace, pal.”

“Steve, I don’t _do_ that.”

“Okay, Buck, sure.”

He hid his scowl, even as he couldn’t keep his eyes off the woman with the blanket. She did look happy and relaxed, leaning against the guy. He was petting her lightly, talking to other people, and she seemed as though she didn’t have a care in the world.

Before he could think better of it, he decided to be brave.

“Stevie,” he said, tugging on Steve’s sleeve. “I wanna go in the other room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be up tomorrow. I meant to get it all up at once, but alas, schoolwork prevented me from getting everything edited in time. 
> 
> However! If you're a fan of this universe, you should check out the AMAZING timestamp that Crockzilla wrote to accompany the original story. [Dinner with Friends](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12658416) takes place during the events of Chapter 23 and goes into detail about Bucky's heartbreak and his dinner with Peter and Wade. It's PERFECT and gets Bucky's voice right on the nose. I am so flattered that she wrote it at all. Because she is amazing.
> 
> Also, I've been answering fic-related questions over at [notlucy](https://notlucy.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Topics have been varied, and I have anonymous asks on if you'd like to submit something.
> 
> The amount of continued support I've gotten for this 'verse has been so humbling. I'm grateful for everyone who has taken the time to comment, kudos, bookmark, or ask me something on Tumblr. Writing fic is a way for me to escape from some stressful things going on in my professional life, and having this amazing community of Stucky-loving people be so kind is beyond incredible. And now I will stop getting all sappy and go finish my work so I can go on to edit part two of the smut you are all here for.


	2. Say You're Gonna Feel My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds out what's behind the double black doors.

The playroom was more of what Bucky had been expecting from a dungeon. It was a vast space, populated with various pieces of bondage equipment, some of which he recognized and some of which were new and, he had to admit, confusing. The walls, floor, ceiling, and most of the equipment were black leather, and the accents tended to be red. That certainly felt like a cliché but hey: why was he here if not for the clichéness of it all? The lighting was strategic, mostly red bulbs which cast an eerie, sexy glow over everything in the room. It also kept things dark enough that he didn’t immediately feel self-conscious. There was music coming from somewhere - pulsating stuff that sounded like sex. He’d bet money that Nine Inch Nails was on the playlist. All told, the room was both intimate and, weirdly, professional-feeling.

The first thing he saw was a man with a familiar face (was he on that CW show? Didn’t matter.) bent over a black leather bench. A woman was standing behind him holding a glass wand attached to a black cord. Bucky had just opened his mouth to ask Steve what it was when his question was answered as the woman touched the wand to the man’s ass, making him yelp.

So, electricity play. Bucky was one hundred percent not sure how he felt about that.

“You wanna try?” Steve murmured, his breath tickling Bucky’s ear. He was teasing, but it still sent a little jolt of something right down to the pit of Bucky’s stomach.

“Um…”

Steve’s arm wrapped around Bucky’s waist, and he leaned in, kissing his temple. “Kidding. That’s a little advanced for you, pal.” He looked around, eyes settling on a pile of large cushions stacked up against one wall. “Why don’t we try something remedial?”

“I...like what?” Bucky asked, his eyes following Steve’s.

“Like...we’ll sit down and watch. You on the floor, me on the couch.” Because there were couches in the play space, too, Bucky noticed, carefully placed for prime viewing. There were also chairs that were easily moved so people could get closer to scenes they were interested in. That wasn’t what he’d expected, either. None of it was.

“Okay,” he agreed, happy for something else to focus on as he followed Steve over to pick up a cushion, then to an open couch. Well, sort of open. Half of it was occupied by another couple. Steve didn’t seem to mind as he tossed the cushion to the ground before sitting down.

“Make yourself comfortable, sweetheart,” he said, which was the kind of thing he always said to Bucky when he was being a dork.

So Bucky did, sitting on the cushion with his arms wrapped around Steve’s calf, head resting on his knee. Steve’s fingers moved to comb through his hair after a moment, and Bucky was content to just watch the scenes going on around them. The electricity was interesting, someone else was getting spanked, there was some sort of medical thing going on in a corner and, yup, straight up fucking happening on a sex swing. All the people seemed totally cool with having fifty sets of eyes on them. There was something wonderfully appealing about being that open - giving yourself over to someone else so entirely that you trusted them to take you apart in front of a room full of people.

Being in that space felt both surreal, and also as though it was the most natural place in the world for him to be. The human brain was amazingly adept at adapting itself to strange situations.

Still. There was the question of Steve’s bag: why did he have it, what was in it, and what would he do to Bucky if he asked? Most importantly: did Bucky want him to? Their games at home had gotten significantly more intense in the time they’d been together, from roleplay to toys, but the idea of bringing that out into the real world was intimidating.

But maybe, just maybe, he was feeling extra courageous.

“Daddy, can I come up there?” he asked eventually, because he didn’t want to shout over the music.

“Course you can,” Steve replied, arranging himself so that Bucky could cuddle up next to him on the couch. “What’s up?”

He shrugged, toying with the fabric of Steve’s shirt as he thought about what he wanted to ask. “If... _if_ we were gonna do something. What would we do?”

Steve thought about that, drawing little patterns on Bucky’s back, pushing his shirt up enough that he could get at his bare skin. “Well,” he said. “I’d like to restrain you. Show you off.”

That was good. Bucky liked bondage. “Like how?”

“Nothing too painful.” He was always quick to reassure Bucky of that. Bucky loved getting spanked or teased, and once he was warmed up, he could take harder hits or rougher sex (save for one particular incident with a ruler - hadn't liked that at all). He liked pain, to a certain extent, so long as it was mixed with lots of pleasure and praise. But he wasn’t a masochist, and it was good to know Steve wouldn’t try anything too novel or intense on him in such an unfamiliar situation.

“Okay, so what then?” he asked.

“Mmm, tease you a little, show everyone how good you are when you want to be.” His voice was a low growl near Bucky’s ear. “I brought the floggers.”

And shit, okay, so he wasn’t into heavy pain, but Bucky _loved_ the floggers. They were more like a sweet, burning ache, and they were something he often requested when Steve gave him a choice. Still, the thought of being flogged in _public_ made him squirm. He couldn’t quite make up his mind as to whether he was turned on or terrified. Was it possible to be both? “Um…”

“Just an idea,” Steve said easily. “You know that, right? We don’t have to do anything at all.”

“Yeah, I know,” he said quickly. “I just...if I...I probably wouldn’t want to be naked in front of people.” He usually was naked when they were at home. But here: nope. At least not at first. (Because obviously, the nudity was the tough part, not the baring of his innermost desires to a crowd.)

“Sure, baby,” Steve agreed. “What about just taking off your shirt?” Bare skin was a necessity with the floggers. Steve had explained why the first time they’d used them - how he needed to see the skin he was marking so he could make sure he wasn’t hitting Bucky too hard.

“Yeah, I could do that,” he agreed after thinking about it for a second. “And...I mean, do you think people would come and watch?”

Steve hesitated, twining his fingers into Bucky’s hair and shrugging. “I could make it as uninviting as possible. Move the chairs away, glare at anyone who got too close.”

Squirming, Bucky studied his hands. “WhatifIwantedthemto?”

“What’s that, Buck?”

He took a deep breath. “What if...what if I wanted them to?”

Steve’s grip on his hair tightened, pulling his head back a bit to expose the column of his throat. “The thing is, baby,” he teased. “I don’t know if you know this about yourself, but you’re real god damn pretty. So yeah, I think a lot of people would come and watch.”

“Shut up, Stevie,” he grumbled, smiling in spite of himself, letting out a yelp when Steve leaned in and bit his neck lightly.

“We don’t have to play this time,” Steve said quietly, his voice taking on that earnest tone again as he pulled back. “Honestly, Buck. We can come back if you just want to watch tonight.”

Bucky Barnes, however, was not one to back down from a challenge. “No,” he said, after a moment’s consideration, his chin jutting out. “I want to. I can do it.”

Steve smiled - that big, bright smile which meant he was very proud of Bucky. The one that always lit him up inside. “Yeah, okay, pal,” he smiled. “But I’m making the rules, and the rules say you get a safe word that goes beyond telling me to fuck off. Three of them, in fact.”

“Ugh, Steve, not the stoplights. Really?”

“Yeah, the stoplights, brat,” he smiled. “No arguments.”

Bucky wasn’t going to argue. Well, he _might_ have argued, but he was distracted by Steve starting to give him instructions.

His boyfriend didn’t exactly leap up from the couch and drag Bucky over to tie him up. No, Steve had a whole litany of things they needed to do before they could get started. First, he actually made Bucky _stretch_ like it was goddamn gym class. Then he sent him to piss, drink some water, and take off his shoes before showing him to a raised platform near the center of one wall. It was well-lit, and in any other circumstance might have been described as a small stage. He had no idea what it was for, or how Steve was going to tie him up until Steve went to the wall and started using a pulley system to lower a rig from the ceiling. The apparatus itself had a spreader bar attached, with snap hooks to clip cuffs onto. He’d seen spreader bars on the Internet before, but this one looked heavy duty - like it could hold his weight.

Bucky watched, curious, as Steve tested the height of the rig, before beckoning Bucky over. “Hold your hands up, all the way over your head. Let me see how tall you are.”

He did, obediently holding his position while Steve adjusted the height of the equipment before stepping back and nodding. “Good. Come here, baby.”

Bucky moved closer as Steve dug into his bag and came up with a set of leather cuffs. The same cuffs, in fact, he’d used to tie Bucky to the bed once or twice. Or, well, a million times. Bucky liked being tied up. The cuffs were comfortable to wear, all soft, supple leather, and he held out his wrists when requested.

“Two questions,” Steve murmured, checking the fit of the cuffs by running his finger between the material and Bucky’s skin. “Number one, can I go ahead and take your shirt off?”

That was easy. Bucky nodded, and Steve stripped the clothing off him, tossing it to the side of the platform. (Bucky was exceedingly glad he’d been doing crunches and that his tan from running shirtless in the summer hadn’t completely faded. Because there might have been a ton of different body types in that room, but he was the tiniest bit vain when he wanted to be.)

“Number two: do you want a blindfold?”

That one was harder. He hesitated, considering his options. “N-no,” he settled on after a minute. “Not yet. Maybe eventually. But not right now.” After all, if he was going to get off on people looking at him, a blindfold would sort of defeat the purpose.

“Good boy,” Steve replied, looking pleased with him as he took Bucky’s hand and led him over to the rig. “Gonna be a little bit of a stretch, sweetness, but I know you can do it.”

Bucky could indeed do it, and he watched intently as Steve stretched one of his arms up, then the other, attaching them to the snap hooks dangling from the rig. Steve stepped back after that, and Bucky couldn’t quite see what he was doing. He was made aware a few seconds later when the sound of the pulley working became audible, and he felt a tug on his bound wrists. Steve hoisted him up another few inches, making it so he couldn’t lower himself back down onto his flat feet. He could just about keep his toes on the ground, as long as he was careful. Still, it was precarious, putting a not-insignificant amount of pressure on his shoulders. He sighed with relief when he felt Steve’s comforting weight behind him again, holding him tight, big hand resting on his taut stomach.

“So sweet for me,” he murmured into Bucky’s ear, causing him to sway a bit in his bonds. “You start losing feeling anywhere, you tell me. And if you need some relief for your shoulders, grab the chains and pull yourself up a little.” He stepped back. “Show me you can do that.”

Bucky did as Steve asked, wrapping his hands around the chains and the hooks to pull himself up, using the strength in his arms to take his weight off his toes and his shoulders. He wouldn’t be able to do it for extended periods of time, but it was helpful to know he had the option for a little bit of relief.

“Good boy,” Steve replied, stepping closer and wrapping him up again. “Gimme a stoplight, Buck.”

“Green, Daddy,” he said immediately, turning his head to try and catch Steve in a kiss. No such luck. Steve chose to move back again, Bucky swaying enough that he nearly lost his footing.

“I want to try something,” Steve said, ignoring Bucky’s distress as he moved to stand in front of him with something in his hands. Oh. Bucky recognized a set of nipple clamps as soon as Steve held them up. They didn’t look too bad, silicone caps on the ends, the clamps themselves connected by a light chain. But they’d never tried them before, and he worried they might hurt too much. His nipples weren’t as sensitive as Steve’s were (he wasn’t sure some _women_ were as sensitive as Steve in that area), but there was still some concern.

“Um…”

“We don’t have to,” Steve said soothingly. “But I really think you’d look good with them on, baby, don’t you?”

Damn Steve. He knew how to get under Bucky’s skin, appealing to his pride. Because of course he would. He’d look fucking fantastic. “Yes,” he said, projecting confidence in his answer, though he swallowed hard as Steve raised a hand to his chest.

The clamps themselves weren’t as bad as he’d been imagining, causing him to squirm a bit as they bit into his flesh. The initial shock of pain gave way to a dull throb within ten seconds or so, and he looked down at himself with some interest.

“The thing is, though, Buck,” Steve smirked, admiring his handiwork. “They hurt a hell of a lot more comin’ off than they do goin’ on.”

(And if the thought of that sent a jolt of excitement straight to Bucky’s dick, well, Steve didn’t have to know.)

Steve moved behind him again as Bucky tried to relax. It was easier said than done, now that there was a crowd gathering, shadowy and vague behind the lights directed onto the platform. He was suddenly acutely aware of how he must look, trussed up and half-naked, clamps on his chest, dick twitching against the leather. Distressed, he whimpered. Steve was there immediately, pulling Bucky back against his chest and whispering in his ear.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart. You okay?”

“Lotta people,” he said quietly, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. “They see how gorgeous you are - I don’t blame ‘em, wanting to watch.”

“Daddy…” he protested, wriggling in his bonds.

“What’s your color?”

He hesitated, thinking it through. The people made him nervous, but it was a good sort of fear, the kind that sent shivers down his spine as opposed to panic. “Green but like...maybe almost a little bit greenish-yellow?” he said, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Good. Thank you for being honest.” Hands on his stomach, the small of his back, sliding down his hips as he relaxed into them. “You’re okay, good boy.” Steve kept the attention up, kissing the side of Bucky’s neck and cuddling him as much as he could until Bucky was a little more pliant and relaxed. “How about now?”

“Mmm, green,” he said, and he really, really was.

“Proud of you. I’m gonna go get the floggers now, okay?”

“Yes, please,” he said, letting his head hang forward so he didn’t have to see all the people. Despite the fact that he was enjoying the attention in that funny way he had, it was still new and intimidating. Plus, Steve hadn’t said he had to look.

Steve didn’t give him any warning before one of the floggers came down across Bucky’s back, the soft leather tails more like a tickle than anything else. He sighed at the sensation - it had been a while. And Steve was good at it, warming Bucky up with light, alternating kisses of the implements before the blows got harder. Never truly painful, but intense enough that they sent Bucky skittering forward on his toes until he lost his balance and was forced to swing back. Steve, of course, was always there to catch him and set him upright again.

“Careful, baby,” he teased, making sure Bucky was steady the third time he’d gone for a swing. “You think you can take a couple real hard ones for me?”

That sent a shiver down Bucky’s spine, even though he knew ‘real hard’ from Steve was something he could certainly handle. “Uh huh, Daddy,” he agreed, as Steve took his position.

The flogger fell, the crack of the impact loud enough to be heard throughout the cavernous space. Bucky yowled, pulling away from the heat and the pain, only to be brought up short by his bondage, arms jerking him back into place as he struggled to hold his footing once more. Steve didn’t catch him that time, and as Bucky got his balance back, he realized it was because Steve was laughing.  

“You’re adorable,” Steve teased, a smile in his voice. “Where ya going, huh? Come on, you can take another one, can’t you? Or are you gonna keep trying to run away from me…”

“I’m not!” Bucky protested. He was trying to be serious about it, which lasted for about three seconds before a snort of laughter escaped him as well. It _was_ funny. If they’d been at home, he would have been teasing Steve right back, and they probably would have gotten the giggles five times over. It was a relief to know it wasn’t taboo to laugh in the middle of a scene in a club, either. That what they were doing was, above all else, _fun_.

“So that’s why it looked like you were about to drag the whole rig down with you, huh, kiddo?” Steve said, still chuckling to himself. “Come back over here, let’s try that again.”

Bucky was still grinning by the time Steve got him settled. Steve was good, though, bringing him back into the scene as he leaned in close to Bucky’s ear and practically growled. “Next time, I’ll tie your legs up, too, so you can’t go anywhere. Maybe some rope? You know how pretty you look...”

And, _fuck_ , the times Steve had tied him up with rope at home had blown Bucky’s mind out of his dick. So that most _definitely_ seemed like an option for the future.

“Daddy, please?” he whimpered, because his kink-brain apparently wanted the rope now, not on some undetermined date.

“Not today,” Steve replied. “Today, I’m gonna give you three more of those big hits, just like I promised you. You think you can take that?”

“Yes,” he said immediately. “I can...I can do it, I promise, please?”

“So nice when you’re good, Bucky,” Steve murmured, bringing a hand up to grab his hair, forcing Bucky to look up. “Look at all those people, watching you. Gonna make me proud?”

“Yes,” he gasped. “Please, please...I can be good.”

“We’ll see,” Steve replied, releasing his hold on Bucky’s hair and stepping back. Bucky willed himself to stay as still as he could while Steve landed three more hard blows on his back, body jerking and writhing, just a little, after each one.

But oh, it was worth it after the last hit, when Steve’s arms wrapped around him and he palmed Bucky through his leather pants. “God damn, baby,” he said as Bucky arched into the touch, whining and rubbing himself against Steve’s hand as much as he was able. “You really liked that, huh? You want a reward? Want all these people to see what good boys get?”

Bucky’s earlier worries about being naked floated right out of his head, wanting the release more than he cared about what anybody else thought. He nodded, then whimpered as Steve undid the confines of the leather, wrapping his big hand around Bucky’s cock and starting to pump him, the sweat and moisture gathered there proving to be more than enough lubrication for their purposes.

Bucky was already halfway gone, really, and he got a little fuzzy as his head fell back onto Steve’s shoulder. “Please, Daddy, please, please…” he begged, letting Steve bear the brunt of his weight as his knees buckled.

“Please what, baby?” Steve replied, biting down on the meat of Bucky’s neck, twisting his wrist in a way that made him yelp.

“Wanna come, Daddy, please…?” He begged. Steve didn’t usually make him ask for permission, but sometimes Bucky liked getting it anyway.

“Mmm,” Steve considered, his right hand slowing imperceptibly as he shifted his body to pull most of Bucky’s weight onto his slightly bent left leg. He moved his left hand up to tug on the chain between the nipple clamps, whispering low into Bucky’s ear. “Tell you what, pal. You can come, but when you do, I’m gonna pull these right off. And it’s gonna hurt like _hell_.”

Bucky whimpered. It wasn’t dignified, but sometimes Steve made things sound so _wonderfully_ scary. “I don’t care, I like it, Stevie,” he whined. “Pleeeease?”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Steve said, his hand picking up its ministrations again. Bucky came soon after, shooting arcs of spunk onto his stomach as well as Steve’s hand. His boyfriend was true to his word, _yanking_ on the clamps as soon as Bucky’s release hit him, pulling them off in one swift, torturous motion.

Bucky howled, the sound ripping through the room as tears pricked his eyes and his whole body convulsed. “Ow, ow...fuck...fucking _fuck…_ ”

Nobody ever said he was eloquent. The sensations were too much - the thrill of the orgasm mingling with the pain in his chest combining to send him right into that fuzzy place where everything was happy and Steve would take care of him.

“My good, good boy,” Steve murmured, arms closing around him tightly, still holding him up. “I’m so proud of you, Bucky.”

For once, Bucky was disinclined to argue.

Steve moved quickly after that, reaching up to release Bucky’s wrists, helping him to lower his arms before easing him down to sit on the floor. “Sit tight, pretty,” he murmured, going to his duffel, where he produced Bucky’s favorite blanket from home. Steve Rogers was a fucking miracle worker, Bucky decided, as the blanket was draped over his shoulders. Blissed out, he watched as Steve cleaned up the mess they’d made, wiping down the equipment with some sort of cleaning solution and putting the floggers back in his bag. After that, he cleaned Bucky up and removed the cuffs, getting him back into his clothing before helping him to his feet and wrapping the blanket around him once more.

“You want to go lie down?” he asked.

“Uh huh,” Bucky agreed, not up to much more conversation than that. His voice sometimes deserted him in the aftermath of particularly intense play. He followed Steve back to the common area, where he curled up on one of the sofas, eyes closing. Steve, promising he’d be right back, returned a minute later with a cup of water and a cookie. Bucky was very, very happy with the preschool snacks.

After he’d eaten, Steve coaxed him to lie back down, letting Bucky drop his head into his lap as he ran his fingers through his hair. It was almost a mirror of what they’d been doing in that room before, but Bucky was in a much different headspace. In fact, he was still dopey an hour later when they were in a taxi going home.

He was dopey as Steve undressed him and got him into his pajamas, and he was extra snuggly when Steve got into bed beside him. They slept for a little while, though Bucky woke up around two in the morning and found Steve already awake, e-reader softly illuminating his features. He was a terrible insomniac sometimes, but Bucky didn’t really mind. Not when he still felt so sweet and pliant and happy.

“Hi,” Steve said, noticing Bucky’s eyes on him.

“Hi,” Bucky replied, butting his head into Steve’s side, which was apparently indication enough that he wanted to be pulled in for a hug. Steve obliged, wrapping him up and pressing a few kisses to his temple. Bucky sighed contentedly, going quiet for a few moments.

“Hey, Stevie?” he said eventually.

“Yeah, Buck?”

“I think I believe in subspace now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Title inspiration from this one comes from Iggy and the Stooges with [Gimme Danger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tp4srXRZDI). If you've never been to a fetish club, well, you should go. They are as dorky and welcoming as I tried to make the one in this story. Kinky people and fandom people have a lot of crossover, as it turns out. (And, to be clear, Steve and Bucky's BDSM relationship has progressed significantly since their early testing of the waters and awkward negotiations in PI. Steve is exceedingly careful and knows what he's doing. He's the type of Dom who's tried _everything_ he does to Bucky at least once, so he knows what it feels like and how much is too much. Which is what all the best Doms do.)
> 
> As always, I'm happy to take asks and requests in this 'verse. If there are things you'd like to see Steve and Bucky figure out together, let me know. If it feels in character for them, I'll take it on. I enjoy writing these guys and it gives me a break from the 10 other stories I have brewing in my head at any given time. I'm always taking asks either in comments here or on my [Tumblr](https://notlucy.tumblr.com).
> 
> One more plug for Crockzilla's [Dinner with Friends](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12658416), a timestamp taking place during the main PI timeline when Bucky has dinner with Peter and Wade.


End file.
